


We See Right Through You

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [107]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gallavich, Gen, Grumpy Mickey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt: </b>could you like write a prompt where ian's sitting on the couch and mickey wants to sit right next to him but seats are already taken by debbie and carl and they're all like 'but you can sit somewhere else' and mickey's like 'ugh' but ian's the only one who gets it so he kinda just smirks because his boyfriend is adorable lil grump (i hope this made any sense lol)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We See Right Through You

TV time at the Gallagher's. A grand tradition.

It was one of those 'plant your ass fast or you end up on the floor' deals.

Mickey was new to the whole scenario and apparently didn't get the memo.

Ian sat on the couch, Debbie sat on one side of him with her phone in her hands and Carl on the other, eyes glued to the screen. When Mickey finally came downstairs he walked over to the end of the couch and just stared at the three of them.

Ian turned his head and looked up at him silently to which Mickey just raised both eyebrows high on his forehead. Ian gave him a questioning look and Mickey swished his hands about, clearly asking Ian to make one of his siblings move.

Ian grinned and just shrugged, to which Mickey gave him the finger and walked over to plop into the armchair grumpily. 

He sighed loudly once, and then looked over to see no change. He sighed again and Ian's lips twitched into a smile but still the others didn't move, didn't even flinch.

He sat there begrudgingly for a few more minutes before he was staring over at Ian, that same look on his face. It was his 'tell em to get up and move' face.

Ian just shook his head, Mickey clearly didn't know the rules.

Mickey got up in a big gesture and stomped off to the kitchen. Finally, Debbie looked up and watched him with confusion.

"What's up with him?" she asked.

"He just gets grumpy when he can't sit where he likes," Ian grinned.

"I can move?" she said.

"Nah, let him pout for a while. It's cute," Ian said.

Debbie rolled her eyes, "Why do you guys have to be so happy? It's not fair."

"As, come on Debs, does he look happy?" Ian grinned.

"I'm going to go sit in the chair so you can cuddle with your boyfriend, you know he's just going to keep storming in and out of here until one of us moves," she said.

"Yeah, I know," he said and as Debbie got up she kicked his foot playfully.

It took all of 30 seconds for Mickey to drop down beside him, leaning against his side.

"What I miss?" he mumbled.

Ian just smiled, lifting his arm to put it over Mickey's shoulder and letting him snuggle closer.

"Nothing too important," he said, and Debbie rolled her eyes again.

Mickey might have thought he was being subtle, but everyone else could see right through him.


End file.
